School Project
by SonadowLover21
Summary: This is my first story please don't judge it also I based it off Sonic and the Black Knight I also don't own any of the characters in the story just Mia and Miles who are OC's that I have made, also my grammar is also very bad to forgive me for that sorry.


_School project_

 _prologue_

 _This is a story about Sonic and Shadows daughter called Mia wondering about how to do a school project as one of her parents is missing. She is soon sucked in to the world of knights and kings and must find away out (_ **This is my first story please dont judge it also I based it off Sonic and the black Knight I also don't own any of the characters in the story just Mia and Miles who are OC's my grammer is also very bad forgive me for that)**

A long time ago a hooded person was running away from someone on a horse he was a very tall man and his amour had a purple aura around it he was evil but to him this person he was chasing was evil some of his companions chased this person across feild of grass and across a lake then a small ruined town the man commanded some of his companions to go around and block the person from getting away the companions did as they were ordered to do they split off in to diffrent directions and surrounded the ruined town the hooded person saw this somehow they managed to slip through the ruined town but soon the companions caught up and the person was surrounded the tall man came through his companions holding a huge sword "your rain of terror ends here witch" the man was about to strike his sword down on the person till they raised their hands and spoke "come forth a protector who will banish this evil from thy lands and lead us to peace" a light shot up in to the sky "is that the best you can do call some weird protector to your aid nobody can defeate me" then the sky lit up and something started to fall and it hit the ground hard when the dust cleared there were three creatures standing infront of the person they had three swords they raised them and then they all attacked the tall man he was no match for these three creatures when they defeated him they sealed him away inside a stone tablet and they made sure that he was not to be released they fused their swords in to one sword and stuck it in to the tablet and sealed it then they all disapeared the man companions also disapeared the hooded figure looked at the tablet and smiled and they walked off. In another world in a school some kids were learning about the events that took place a long time ago by the end of class the kids were assined a school project that they had to do while on summer brake they all talked to each other about it and told their parents all but one this was a kid whos parents had split up the situation seemed like the parents thought it be for the best and that they both spent time with their child but separated but that was a lie while everyone thought that the parents did spend time with their kid it was completely diffrent the truth was that one of the parents had disapeared and the other was now a single parent looking after their child on their own, "So Mia what you and your parents going to do for the project?" "I dont know Miles you know my parents are seperated and I need them both to help but they wont talk to each other apart from the occasional hello and hows Mia doing? thats all they say to each other" "I'm sorry, I forgot sorry" "your lucky your parents are happy together mine aren't and they never will be back together" a teacher came over to Mia she was a purple cat with golen eyes "Mia the hedgehog your father is here to pick you up" "which one?" "the red eyed one" "thank you miss" Mia walked out with her bag and walked down the school path to the school gate where her dad was waiting on his motorbike "good day at school?" "I have a project to do over the summer" "I see" Mia put her helmet on and got on to the bike "ready?" "yup" her dad started the motorbike up and drove off they arrived at an appartment building they both got off the bike and went to appartment number 5 "got your keys?" "yes I always do" Mia unlocked the door and walked in leaving it open for her dad "so whats the project?" "I have to re-create the battle that sealed a knight away forever but I cant do that because it will take three people and with you and" "dont say it" "sorry but yea it will take three people to do this and I cant do it" "dinners in the fridge you know how to warm it up eat, bath, homework, bed I will be back late tonight" "ok" "bye" "bye dad" Mia's father walked out and he went to work Mia was left alone in the appartment she walked over to the fridge and saw left over pizza from two nights ago "working for the goverment and dad still cant get good food" Mia took the pizza out and put it in the microwave and let it cook for 40 seconds when the microwave whent off Mia took the pizza out and ate it while watching tv she then did her maths homework then she went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror she looked really tired and worn out she went in the shower but it didn't help she still looked tired and half asleep she got dried and put a shirt and jeans on and went in to her room she had awhile before bed so she sat on her bed she looked at a photo frame that was on the side of her bed on a bedside cabnet she looked at the photo it was of her and her parents at the park she put it down then took a book out and started reading it a book that her other father gave her it was a bit old and some pages were missing but it was still a good book about knights and castles and kings she was up to the second chapter when she turned the page the words read excatly what the teacher said about the battle that took place and what the witch said about a protector Mia read it out "come forth a protector who will banish this evil from thy lands and lead us to peace, this is the same quote from the history lesson" Mia looked through the other pages but they were blank like the story hadn't been written yet Mia then felt the book vibrate she dropped it on her bed then the book let out a bright light when she tried to shut it the light sucked her inside the book and the book closed by itself.

Mia closed her eyes she had no idea what was happening then she opened her eyes and saw she was falling and was heading to water "I CANT SWIM" Mia started to panic she brased herself but as she got closer to the water she was caught by something it was a hand made from water it placed her on the edge of the water and then it went back inside the water "what was that?" Mia looked around she wasn't in her room she was by some kind of lake that had a gazebo on it and it was glowing a aqua colour there was also a lady sitting in it "hey miss can you tell me where I am?" the lady turned her head "whoa Amy how you get here" "Amy? you must be mistaken child I am the lady of the lake I saw you falling and I saved you" "lady of the lake? I must be dreaming" "you look starteled come sit with me and drink some tea" the lady of the lake waved her hand and the water turned in to a path Mia walked across it and sat next to this lady who handed her a small cup with green liquid in it "what is this?" "its green tea it will help you calm down" Mia drank the tea it was very nice "if you don't mind me asking where am I?" "you are by my lake and you are in the kings land" "kings land? who is the king?" "oh he was once called Arthur but he was overthrone by a new king" "king Arthur? wasn't he sealed away?" "oh you know the stroys too? well you must of heard of the new king who defeated Arthur when he was unseald from his tablet prison and he wanted his revenge but the young knight wouldn't allow it and took his place Arthur was a very nasty man he thought he could do anything he wanted just because he had the most powerful sword called Excalibur he thought that with it he could rule the kingdom and that he was all powerful I'm glad he is gone and the new king is treating evryone nicely" "I need to see this new kind he can send me back home my father will be worried about me when he come home I have to get home" "if you want to see the king he's in Camealot and it will take you days to reach on foot" "I'll be fine dont worry about me thank you for the tea" Mia put the cup down "which way is it?" "its just south of here" "thank you" Mia ran off looking for Camealot "where is this place?" as she ran Mia saw how beautiful this place was it was very nice and everything seemed at peace with each other then she saw something heading her way it was a black horse it ran right next to her she stopped and so did it, then it rubbed agaisnt her face "hey boy" Mia pet the horse "do you want to be friends?" the horse rubbed against Mias hand "I guess you lost your rider maybe you can help me I'm trying to find Camelot do you know where it it?" the horse nodded "oh good" Mia climbed on the horses saddle "show me where it is boy" the horse started running it was very fast "wow you are really fast and your very decked out you must be an important horse all this amour and stuff" the horse started going faster it stopped outside a small village "is this Camelot?" the horse started eatting and drinking water "ah I see your hungry hmm maybe I should exsplore while you have a brake" Mia got off the horse and went in to the town "hmm this place is rather small and not many people are around I wonder why" Mia looked in the stalls there was fresh food but nobody was selling it "you there child what are you doing here?" Mia turned around and burst out laughing "is that you Knuckles? why you wearing that armour you look ridiculous" Mia started laughing so hard it brought a tear to her eye "I am sir Gawain I am the protector of this town and you are an introuder what are you here for?" "I'm looking for Camelot I need to talk to the king I want to go home" "the king? is he expecting you?" "no but I need his help" "Camelot is under the protection of Sir Lancelot, he is the kings protector it wont be easy getting in the place or to see the king with Lancelot protecting him" "thats grate, I need to see the king its a matter of life and death" "ok, dont be dramatic about it" "I'm not, your being dramatic" "I'm not" "yes you are" "what?" Mia walked off while Sir Gawain was confused she got on the horse and rode off "he's so easy to confuse just like Knuckles back home, its funny" "HEY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RAT THATS NOT YOUR HORSE IT BELONGS TO SIR LANCELOT" "uh-oh looks like he's not confused anymore" Mia kicked the horse in the side to make it go faster so she could get away from Sir Gawain who was on his own horse chasing her but he was too slow and he couldn't catch up soon Mia lost him as she went through a forest and was in a place that was very hot and had lava pools as she rode through the place trying to be careful something attacked her and knocked her off her horse "oww what the heck" a sword pointed at her face she looked up and saw her teacher "miss Blaze?" "miss Blaze? who is this Blaze you speek of I am Sir Percival" "another one?" soon Sir Gawain caught up "good work Percival that is a little thief she stole Lancelots horse and she was in the town and probley going to steal food" "look you have it all wrong I just want to see the king nothing more" "why should we believe you thief?" the black horse ran back for Mia it spooked Gawain and Percival, Mia quikly jumped up she jumped on the horses back and rode off "not again, Percival I think she may be an assasin and a thief why else would she want to see the king" "you might be right come on" Percival got on her horse and chased after Mia, sir Gawain followed on his horse "why are they chasing me what did I do?".

Mia eventually arrived at another little town she quickly hid in a blacksmiths shop hopefully they didn't search th area "who are you?" Mia saw the blacksmith "Uncle Tails?" Mia hugged the black smith "I'm so glad to see you" the blacksmith was confused "umm I'm just a blacksmith m'lady but if you wish to call me Tails that is fine" "you have no idea how good it is to see a face that I know so well, I'm in trouble these weird knights are after me saying I'm a thief I'm no thief" "what? who are they? what are their names?" "Percival and Gawain" "oh I understand why they are a bit on edge since the new king took over they are a bit jumpy because they dont want this king to be hurt" "I need to see the king its important I see him I need to get home and he maybe the only one to help me" "well if Gawain and Percival are chasing you you'll need to look like you are a knight in training from what your wearing you look like a rouge who is an assassin luckly when the new king was a knight in training before he overthrown king Arthur he left his knight in training clothes these should make you blend in dont worry I'll keep your old clothes here for safe keeping" "thank you Tails" Mia took the clothes and got changed "how I look?" "like a knight in traning just no weapon but if you are a knight in training you will get to see the king" "really?" "yes oh here before you go" Tails handed Mia sword "whoa this looks amazing" "yes my best craftmenship I think you may need it" "thank you" "also can you please take these to the castle for Lancelot" Tails gave Mia dule swords "wow this is Arondight the sword of Sir Lancelot its said that its blade is said to never lose its edge, its very look sharp" "yes I sharpened them for him would you please take them to him I have so much work to do" "yes I will" Mia walked out she saw Percival and Gawain coming over she gripped the sword tight "hey you Knave we're looking for an assasin have you seen them?" "n..no sir" "too bad oh are you doing a job for Lancelot thats a good way to get your training hard work" "yes sir I am picking up his swords for him and my own" "good work Knave you better run back to the castle before Lacelot comes looking for you" "will do" Mia grabbed the horse and walked to the castle she could see standing tall above the small town "there it is the castle with the king inside it all I need to do is walk in get the king alone and ask him to send me home" Mia walked up to the castle she let the horse go he went to the stables. Mia walked up to the castle doors and pushed them open she saw a big grand hall full with paintings and lots of nice things she looked at the throne and there sitting in it was the king and there was a knight standing next to him holding his hand, Mia dropped the swords when she saw who they were it was her parents they were both together and looked happy the king looked at her confused "is this a new knight in training?" "Im not sure my lord" Mia quickly picked up the swords and brought them to the throne she gave them to Lancelot then she couldn't help but hug the king "HEY" Lancelot grabbed her and threw her off him "you don't touch the king who do you think you are?" "my name is Mia I have come to-" "Mia huh? well Mia why have you come here" "I wanted to ask the king something" "nobody asks the king anything till the prove they are trustworthy" Lancelot drew his swords "fight me and prove you are trustworthy" Mia drew her own sword she had no idea what to do but if it would get her home she'd do anything Mia and Lancelot started fighting as the king watched Lancelot was a good fighter Mia was equally good even though she had never fought with a sword before she managed to disarm Lacelot and pointed her sword at him "I won? against the kings best knight" "you won now finish me off" "no I wont kill you" Mia put her sword away and she hugged Lancelot "I wont kill my...father" "you wont strike me down?" Lancelot pushed Mia off him confused "no I wont strike you down I have come to ask the king for something".

Mia bowed "my king I have come from a far away place and I wish to return there but I need your help will you please help me go home" the king stud up and went over to Mia and placed a hand on her head "you dont have to bow to me get up" Mia got up "you look so grown up Mia" "what?" "I said you look so grown up, My little girl has come so far from a young baby who I thought I'd never see again" "I don't understand" "Mia your not here to find your way home your here to find your family well I'm here" "wait are you actually?" "yup I'm your other father who went missing but was covered up by a separation" "what about this guy?" "Lacelot" Lancelot took his helmet off "wait what your both here?" "yes Mia we're both here I dont go out to work at night I come here" "you mean you leave me to spend time with each other?" "yes we never separated I'm stuck here and you both aren't you can leave freely while I have to sit and be the new king" "you can't leave?" "no not till I die or a heir takes over but I have only one which is you and I dont want you to be stuck here like I am" "wait I know how to get you out of here the book its pages are blank like its not written I can write you out of here" "you really think that'll happen?" "yes but I need your help" "what with?" "I have a project and its about how you became king and how the old king was sealed away I need to re-create that can I trust you to do that" "Mia I can do anything Shadow get Percival and Gawain" "wait they aren't knuckles and miss Blaze?" "nope" "ok Sonic" "Mia meet me outside" "got it" Sonic ran to his room and grabbed his sword Caliburn Mia waited outside Shadow came back with Percival and Gawain "what are we doing here Lacelot?" "the king wants us" Sonic came out "ok guys this hedgehog here needs our help and we will provide it" Sonic told eveyone the plan they all agreed to go along with it Mia was to go with all of them and she was to wright down and sketch what they were doing as for the sealing of king Arthur they couldn't do that at the risk of bringing him back So they imprivised and allowed her to draw a picture of it, it was very detailed while they were doing this they all bonded and had fun and had a good time they all met up back at the castel a portal had opened up "sir Sonic I have done as you requested I have opened a portal to this other world you requested" "thank you Merlin, time to go Mia" "but I want to spend more time with you" "we will dont worry" Sonic hugged Mia "here take this" Sonic handed Caliburn over to Mia "wait isn't this?" "yes this is Caliburn my sword the one that defeted king Arthur look after him" "I promise I will" "and if you cant get me out at least you know where I am and you can see me anytime and hey your royalty that'll be something to tell at school" Mia hugged Sonic again then she walked through the portal. Mia woke up in her bedroom on her bed she sat up and looked around she was home "it was just a dream" Mia looked at the book it was closed she opened the book and turned to the pages she was on before she was sucked in to the book, this time it wasn't blank it had a picture on it, it was of Sonic, Shadow, Percival, Gawain and her having fun it had text under it "the king and his protector and the othe knights of the relm all shared a momment with the young daughter of the king" Mia smiled at the picture of them all togethr then she rememebered she promised she would try to wright her father out the book she grabbed a pen and started wrighting on the other pages as she did everything in Camelot started to change "Mia must be writting in the book trying to get you out" "hold on to something" Mia continued to wright she made a copy of Sonic but he would be like Gawin and Percival also she did the same with Shadow she made a new Lancelot but she kept the feelings between the king and him in the book she also added a bit of Sonic and Shadows memeories about her to them to make sure they remember what happened incase anything like this happened again then she write the ending then the book slambed shut "did I do it?" she heard the front door open "Mia you here?" Mia walked out her room and in to the living room she teared up standing in the door way was Sonic and Shadow she ran over to them and hugged them both "you did it Mia" "I'm so glad your back but why you still dressed like that?" "its a thing it happenes now lets get on with your project we have only two weeks to get it done". Sonic, Mia and Shadow started to work on the project they used the pictures Mia drew and the information she got they started making the project it took them a while but they managed to get the project finsihed and juts in time.

Two weeks Later Mia brought the project in to school she had to set it up in the assembly hall as it was very big she also brought the book in and she told the story of what happened Sonic and Shadow also came in dressed like Lancelot and the king to prove Mia was actually being genuing they even brought Caliburn so he could tell his side of the story of how he became the kings sword everyone asked Mia, Sonic, Shadow and Caliburn alot of questions and they were able to answer them all and everyone thought Mia was cool as she was sort of royalty. A few years passed Mia graduated from high school and she decided that she would go off on her own and be like her parents she would go on may adventures and she would always come back to see them she even went back to see Lancelot and king Sonic to see how they were doing, she also got to meet the new knight to the relm call Gallahad who was a looked alot like Silver but she only met the real Silver once so she wasn't 100% sure on what he was like. Sonic and Shadow were very proud of Mia and what she was doing they always got a letter or they saw writing appear in the story books they had it would always be a message from Mia or the story would change a bit she had earned a title just like how Sonic was hero of the world and Shadow was the ultamte lifeform Mia had earn the title of Mia the storybook hero.

~ _fin~_


End file.
